Here to Help
Log Title: Here to Help Characters: Delusion, Knightmare, Kup, Stiletto Location: Valvolux Date: July 15, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Kup makes an offer to the Dominicons on behalf of the Autobots Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:38:39 on Monday, 15 July 2019.' Kup drives up to the gates of the city. He sends out a radio to Valvolux's guards. << This is Kup of the Autobots. I've come to discuss the option of adding a semi-permanent contingent of Autobot troops to help protect against the Fallen's return. Naturally, we wouldn't do anything without the Dominicons' permission. Is Knightmare available? >> Kup transforms into robot mode and waits awkwardly outside. Delusion is the closest to the gate, so when the guards pass on the message, she's the one that shows up first, flying over rather than walking. "Ah, Kup- do come in. Knightmare is available if you don't mind going to her instead of her coming out here." Kup enters the gates with a respectful nod. "Of course! I don't mind at all. I'm happy to hear she's walking around at all. I heard she took a hell of a hit. Reminds of the time I fell into the hands of a Prime Processing Unit sent from Harvest Lords of Sigrath. Those Recyclons - man, they're not so bad individually, but combined they pack quite a punch! I'm lucky I didn't get processed into energon like some of my crew. That was a rough break, let me tell you..." Knightmare takes both her time and care as she walks the Market area to not show publically any of the pain she still feels, stopping on occasion to speak to one of the braver residents who comes up to speak to her. Upon learning of Kup's arrival she actually freezes in place for moment, a flash of something across her face before her helmet's visor fully deploys again and she turns to look towards the gate.. and waits. Delusion nods, clasping her hands behind her back as she strolls with the elder Autobot in Knightmare's direction. "The Fallen does hit quite hard," she comments. "But it sounds like you've been through your share of adventures in your life." "You don't now the half of it!" Kup laughs. "I mean, one time on Micro Earth...," he begins, about to launch into another story, when he spots Knightmare and for a change cuts himself off. "Knightmare," he offers as greeting, bowing his head again respectfully. "Do you have a title here I should use? I don't want to cause another diplomatic incident like on Cygnus Seven. Their political protocols can be quite the challenge to the uninitiated!" Knightmare crosses her arms as she looks at Kup, "No. Unlike some I do not feel the need to hang a title upon myself." She looks to Delusion briefly before focusing back on Kup, "You had something you wished to speak to me about, Kup?" Delusion sticks close by, folding her arms and leaning against a bit of wall so she doesn't look like she's standing guard. But she totally is. Kup nods, smiling. "I can appreciate that. Mostly I'm here to offer some help. You have the Fallen bearing down on you. It's like the situation once on Tantalus Five. We'd captured a group of Clench's Obliterators and were holding there in an Autobot prison. Clench knew they were there, and we knew Clench knew they were there. So, it was just a waiting game 'til Clench showed up, guns blazing, to rescue them..." Knightmare just holds a hand up to stop Kup, "What exactly are you here to offer, help wise? Not that I object to you being here but this city does have defenders of it's own." She looks to Delusion again, "How /are/ the recruits doing, Delusion?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Training for the crew weapons at the wall have done quite well, and we have plenty of runners- response times are quite good, though they still need to be overseen by experienced hands. We saw as much the last time The Fallen showed." Kup seems used to being cut off and doesn't seem to take it personally. After listening to the Dominicons, he offers, "Perhaps we can offer some additional military instructors. On Zamojin we were able to use training as a significant force multiplier against the local hostile fauna. We also have experienced officers if you need command assistance until you bring your people up to speed. We've had our differences in the past, but if we're going to survive the Fallen, we'll need to work together." Dominicon Knightmare says, "What do you think, Daughters?" Dominicon Stiletto says, "I like what I'm seeing." Dominicon Delusion says, "One or two to assist in training wouldn't be bad... if we can get volunteers. Simple security training is easy enough, but we're short on those with the talent for coordination and command. Or even a warrior's instincts." Dominicon Stiletto says, "agreed." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Yes.. but we have been attemtping to keep ourselves aloft from either side. Bringing in Bot trainers would have us leaning in their favor again." Dominicon Delusion says, "I'll bet we could also lure in a Decepticon trainer or two." Dominicon Delusion says, "Make them work together or both leave?" Knightmare considers the statement and offer, her arms remaining crossed as a conversation rapidfires through the dominicon comms then she finally responds, "I would like to see a list of who you might offer as trainers before I will make a final greement to this." Kup nods. "Certainly," he agrees quickly. "I mean, we're here to help. We'll send squad leaders and trainers - not spies. I'm prepared to park troops outside the gates if that's what you prefer. I can understand if trust isn't in excessive supply. Like on Barium Five. We were tryin' to run missions, but the Decepticons seemed to get the drop on us at every turn. We finally realized we had a leak - one of the new recruits wasn't quite on the up an' up. We tried everything to catch them, but it was no use..." Knightmare sighs finally, after letting Kup go on for a bit... for some reason she seems to enjoy just hearing him talk, though she doesn't show it. "Make a list and give it to Delusion. She will vet the list before giving it to me and we can discuss where to go from there." Delusion nods. "It'll be nice to do some old fashioned research again," she comments. Kup is in Valvolux, talking with Knightmare. He nods, coming up with a preliminary list in his head as to who would best assist the Dominicons in the defense of Valvolux should the Fallen return before Bulwark does. Stiletto is watching the entire situation quietly in the background. Occasionalyl she nods her head as if responding to thinkgs via the radio. Knightmare tilts her head to the side, "Are you intending on adding your own name to the list, Kup?" Kup looks up at Knightmare with a smirk. "Would I be welcome? I do have some experience in these matters," he says without a lot of modesty. Delusion looks at Kup with interest, idly cracking a couple of knuckles as she considers. Stiletto also tilts her head wathing Kup, though her face is a bit unreadable. Knightmare chuckles just a bit, "I am well aware of your skill set, Kup, and as I said your presence is welcome here." She looks idly towards Delusion before back to the 'Bot, "Perhaps you could give a demonstration before the recruits.. show your skills." She raises a hand and waves towards Delusion, "I am sure my Daughter would be more then willing to spar against you." Kup glances over at Delusion in surprise. "Oh! Well, I suppose I could if necessary. I haven't really fought in arena since Rigel 6. Of course, in that case, I was fighting Turboworms, not Dominicons. But I'm sure the same principles apply." He looks at Delusion. "Did you want to do this now? I should probably report in and let Chromia know what the plan is..." Knightmare onds a bit to Kup before she looks to Delusion, "You know what we need and how far we'll go." She looks back to Stiletto, "And you know to watch their backs." She nods to Kup before she turns and heads back towads the Dominicon 'base' located in Valvolux. Dominicon Knightmare says, "I am returning to Medical.. something is.. feeling off in my systems." Kup smiles at Delusion. "Let me check in and recharge, and then we can dance, alright?" The old mech seems like he's looking forward to the challenge. Delusion smirks. "Sounds like a plan. At the arena, then? There's plenty of room." Kup nods with a smile. "It's a date! I'll be back when I can." With a final nod of respect, Kup transforms into a Cybertron pickup and heads back to Iacon. Delusion gives Kup a wave as he heads off. "A date, hmm?" she says softly, with a hint of mischief. Log session ending at 23:30:30 on Monday, 15 July 2019.